1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child safety seat with alarm for use in connection with transporting infants in vehicles. The child safety seat with alarm has particular utility in connection with notifying the driver of a vehicle that an infant is in its carrier inside of the vehicle when the driver moves away from the vehicle.
2. Description of the Known Art
Child safety seats with alarms are desirable for notifying the driver of a vehicle that an infant is in its carrier inside of the vehicle. Children frequently fall asleep when being transported in vehicles. As a result, it is possible for a driver to forget that they are transporting a child if the baby remains quiet for a long period of time. Forgetting a child inside of a vehicle can result in severe injury to or the death of the child from extreme temperature conditions and/or dehydration. Child safety seats with alarms not only protect the child in the event of accident, but also remind the driver of the presence of the child through visual and audio alerts.
The use of child alert systems for automobiles is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Patent Publication 20140015664 to Watson discloses a child car seat system that alarms a guardian of a child that the child has accidently been left in the child car seat. The system comprises of a child car seat that has seat belt that is wired to a transmitter, the seat belt has a first terminal and second terminal locking latch, when the first terminal and second terminal locking latches are latched to each other, a closed electrical loop is formed and a first signal is transmitted from the transmitter, when the first and second terminal locking latches are unlatched, a second signal is transmitted from the transmitter. The system further comprises of a receiver, the receiver defines at least one alarm that warns the user of the system that a child has been left in the child car seat, the receiver activates when it receives the first signal and deactivated when it receives the second signal, the receiver has a sensor that will activate the alarm if the receiver is moved a certain distance away from transmitter when the receiver is activated. The receiver can be a key fob, but does not contemplate other signal technology, such as Bluetooth®, nor is there an ability to signal multiple receivers. Further, the system does not contemplate a second car seat in another vehicle for another guardian.
U.S. Patent Publication 20140052342 to Seibert discloses a child seat-vehicle safety system for a passenger vehicle, including at least one child seat buckle signaling device, which includes a buckling detector, and a buckling detector for signaling the buckle status, and a portable controller device that attaches to the On-Board Diagnostic II (OBD-II) port of the vehicle, for detecting the status of the vehicle ignition system, receiving the buckle status signal, and generating an alarm signal in response to a predetermined condition of the ignition status and the buckle status signal. The portable controller device also can include an alarm that is responsive to the alarm signal. The invention includes a method of warning a vehicle operator that a child has been left buckled in a vehicle after the vehicle's ignition system has been turned off, including detecting the vehicle ignition status selected from “on” and “off” through the OBD-II port, receiving a buckle status signal transmitted from the child seat buckle signaling device, and generating an alarm signal when the ignition status is “off” and the buckle status signal is ‘buckled’ beyond a predetermined grace or timeout period. However, this system's reliance on OBD-II makes the system inoperable for any vehicles pre-1996.
U.S. Patent Publication 20130106598 to Silveira discloses a portable vehicle alarm system alerts a vehicle operator of the presence of a child/pet left in the vehicle. The system includes at least one first portable wireless alarm unit in communication with a second portable wireless unit. The first and second portable wireless alarm units include a microprocessor in communication with a transmitter and receiver, having a power supply. The first portable unit is located on a key chain. The second wireless unit has attachment means for attachment to a seat belt associated with a child's car seat or a pet's collar. An activation sensor detects a disengagement action related to the vehicle, including powering-off of the vehicle ignition or unbuckling of the driver's seat belt. A distance sensor has a selected range. If the range is exceeded, an audible alarm is actuated from the first unit. However, this system requires modification to the vehicle to use the alarm. This modification can be costly. The invention also requires the driver to power off the vehicle or unbuckle the seat, requiring additional wiring that can malfunction. Lastly, the invention does not utilize the existing seat belt of the car seat, but instead uses a clip that attaches to the seat belt that can easily be lost in the back seat of a car or destroyed by the child.
U.S. Patent Publication 20090079557 to Miner discloses a wireless, self-activating, proximity warning system utilizes an on-board computer of an automobile and a GPS locating system to sending a warning signal to a vehicle operator that a child has been left buckled and unattended in an infant seat. A transmitter associated with the child seat transmits coded RF signals of certain strength to a receiver carried by the operator. The receiver triggers an alarm when the signal strength or time between transmitted signals indicates that the operator has gone beyond a permitted range. However, this system requires modification to the vehicle to use the alarm. As mentioned above, this modification can be costly. The system also requires the use of an existing GPS system or on-board computer of the car that not all vehicles are equipped with. Lastly, the invention does not utilize the existing seat belt of the car seat, but instead uses a chest strap. Chest straps for car seats are typically more flimsy than the buckle, which could lead to breakage of any inserted electrical components over time, and are more suspect to the child unsecuring the connection, thus deactivating the alarm system. Finally, the chest strap is in a more central location for liquid spills to come in contact with the electrical components.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,659,414 to Schuk discloses a wireless child proximity monitoring and alarm system for use with child seats for vehicles includes a separable seat monitor for affixation to the seat's shoulder straps. The seat monitor has a first housing affixable to one of the shoulder straps and a second housing affixable to a second shoulder strap. The second housing has a transceiver for wireless communication and a microcontroller integrated with the transceiver. A micro switch is communicative with the microcontroller and is responsive to the proximity of the first housing. A connecting strap extends between the housings and is separable from at least one housing. A key fob for retention by a child caregiver has a fob case and a transceiver therein for wireless communication with the seat monitor transceiver. A microcontroller is integrated with the transceiver, and an alarm is selectively operable between a first silent state and a second audible alarm generating state. However, this system uses only the chest straps to trigger the alarm and places all electronic components in the chest strap. As explained above, the use of the chest strap for the electronic components can be problematic.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,451,110 to Takeshita discloses a seat belt warning apparatus capable of stopping the operation of a buzzer, for example, when a passenger has moved from a rear seat to another seat, such as a front passenger's seat, and fastens the seat belt, the seat belt warning apparatus outputs a notice when the number of seats where seat belts are fastened except a driver's seat is reduced, and stops the output of the notice when the number of seats where the seat belts are fastened except the driver's seat is equal to or more than that when the notice is output. However, this system requires modification of the vehicle for use and only alerts if the passenger changes seats during the trip.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,378,801 to Freeman et al. discloses a system for determining abandonment of a child or infant in a vehicle. The system features a remote key in communication with sensors operatively connected to seatbelts in a vehicle. If a user presses the lock button on the remote key the sensors determine if any seatbelt has been left engaged. If a seatbelt is engaged an alarm is activated on the remote key. If no seatbelt is left engaged, the vehicle doors become locked. To override the alarm, and override button must be pushed on the remote key. An unlock button on the remote key unlocks the vehicle doors and the system is reset. However, this system only check if a child is buckled in the vehicle if the driver attempts to lock the doors, not when the driver leaves the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,289,145 to Miller et al. discloses a wireless seatbelt monitoring system and method is provided for informing a driver that a seatbelt that should be latched is unlatched. The system includes a wireless seatbelt assembly having a buckle equipped with a piezoelectric element and a transmitter. The transmitter sends a wireless seatbelt status signal when the seatbelt assembly is buckled by harvesting energy during the insertion process. The wireless seatbelt status signal is transmitted to a dedicated repeater module, which retransmits the wireless seatbelt status signal to a receiver. Based upon the wireless seatbelt status signal, the system informs the driver of the status of the seatbelt assemblies audibly, visually, or both. However, this system requires modification to the vehicle to use the alarm. Further, the system does not monitor the location of the driver and merely focuses on whether the seat belt is latched.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,217,796 to Trummer discloses an alarm and monitoring system for the attachment of safety harnesses and temperature readings for respective child seat occupants within the car. The monitoring component details the attached “status” of said harnesses through indicator lights on the main operator dashboard along with on the system device. Alarm features automatically warn either the driver or surrounding bystanders or emergency personnel of alarm situation including temperature variances, harness disengagement, accident or unattended occupant warnings. The Child Seat Safety System can reduce the risk of small children being injured due to unattached seat belts during accident, braking or collision, and can reduce exposure to unhealthy temperatures either during driving or from extended lengths of time being unattended in a car. However, this alarm focuses only on whether the occupant is buckled, not whether the driver is in the car with the occupant.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,125,343 to Denale discloses a system for child safety relating to a child safety seat that is in communication with the internal wiring or computer system of a vehicle such that when the vehicle ignition is turned off and the child safety seat is engaged, an audible alert is emitted through the vehicle speakers. However, this system requires modification to the vehicle to work as well as the use of a newer vehicle with a computer system and speakers.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,120,499 to Ortiz discloses a warning system that utilizes a belt like device comprised of two sections connected together with magnets. The free ends of the two sections can be equipped with clips for securing each section to either child or caregiver. When the caregiver gets out of the vehicle the magnets and their respective sections separate, and a tune, tone, song, or some other audible signal is played through a speaker on the device. The audible signal could be activated by the use of a magnetic sensor or magnetic switch. The audible signal would alert and remind the caregiver that a child is still in the vehicle. However, this disclosure requires the use of a specific belt that can be easily overlooked.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,063,788 to Morningstar discloses a warning system for notifying another person when a child is left in a child safety seat. The system recognizes a child in a child safety seat by either a pressure pad or a secured child seat lap belt. The system is activated by the release of the driver's seat belt. Should a child remain in the seat when the driver's seat belt is disengaged, the system alarms notifying the driver of such. The alarm would include a calm audio output such as a lullaby, a song, or a story. The system can be integrated into the OEM features to provide an alert escalation process using a local alert, a vehicle alert, a wireless alert and ultimately a 911 alert. However, the system requires a vehicle with OnStar® or similar device. Additionally, the system relies upon the activation of the driver's seat belt, which may not always be utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,733,228 to Lee discloses a wireless system that detects the presence of a child in a safety seat located in the passenger cabin of a vehicle includes a controller responsive to signals generated by sensors monitoring predefined functions of the vehicle, RFID tag device attached to the safety seat and RFID tag reader mounted in the cabin. The system generates control signals which activate an alarm, open the doors of the vehicle and roll down windows if the child is left in the safety seat of an unattended vehicle. However, this system requires modification to the vehicle to use the alarm, requires the presence of a RFID reader which can be costly, and relies upon a pressure sensor pad in the car seat to detect the presence of the child, which creates a potential issue with the sensor as it can be dislodged during use, thus deactivating the alarm. Lastly, the system requires that the vehicle be equipped with automatic doors and windows for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,714,737 to Morningstar discloses a warning system for notifying another person when a child is left in a child safety seat. The system recognizes a child in a child safety seat by either a pressure pad or a secured child seat lap belt. The system is activated by the release of the driver's seat belt. Should a child remain in the seat when the driver's seat belt is disengaged, the system alarms notifying the driver of such. The alarm would include a calm audio output such as a lullaby, a song, or a story. The system can be integrated into the OEM features to provide an alert escalation process using a local alert, a vehicle alert, a wireless alert and ultimately a 911 alert. However, the system requires a vehicle with OnStar® or similar device. Additionally, the system relies upon the activation of the driver's seat belt, which may not always be utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,466,217 to Johnson discloses a system for signaling that a person is in an vehicle is provided and includes a power source, a processing unit including a counter, a state monitoring unit configured to monitor an internal temperature of the vehicle and to monitor whether the vehicle is in an off state and a door monitoring unit configured to monitor whether any of the vehicle doors are open or closed, a first buckle receiver, including a first signal issuing unit, a first buckle to be removably inserted into the buckle receiver and to thereby cause the first signal issuing unit to issue an installation signal to the processing unit, a second buckle receiver, including a second signal issuing unit, a second buckle to be removably inserted into the second buckle receiver and to thereby cause the second signal issuing unit to issue an occupation signal to the processing unit, and an alarm unit. However, this system requires modification to the vehicle to use the alarm and requires the use of the car ignition to activate the alarm. The alarm also does not measure the distance of the driver from the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,391,310 to Ito discloses a seatbelt alarm device for a vehicle includes a seat sensor, a seatbelt sensor, a judgment circuit, an alarm unit, and a child seat sensor. The seat sensor detects a mass on a seat of the vehicle. The seatbelt sensor detects whether a seatbelt of the seat is engaged with a seatbelt buckle. The judgment circuit generates a demand for a seatbelt-wear alarm upon determining that a mass sits on the seat and the seatbelt is not engaged according to detection signals of the seat sensor and the seatbelt sensor, respectively. The alarm unit generates the seatbelt-wear alarm. The child seat sensor detects a child seat mounted on the seat. The judgment circuit restricts operation of the alarm unit when the judgment circuit determines that the child seat is mounted to the seat according to a detection signal of the child seat sensor. However, this system requires modification to the vehicle to use the alarm and requires a pressure sensitive pad in the driver's seat to activate, adding more costly modifications to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,378,979 to Rams discloses a system for detecting the presence of a child in a car, when the driver exits the vehicle. A sensor is connected to the seat belt of the baby's car seat or to the rear seat belts. Once the seat belt is inserted into the belt buckle, an alarm circuit is activated. When the driver enters the vehicle and sits down, the system detects the presence of the driver and de-activates the alarm circuit. When the driver exits, the alarm circuit is then re-activated. The system includes a delay timer that gives the driver time to enter and exit the vehicle without setting off the alarm circuit. When the alarm circuit is activated, a timer for the time delay begins. At the end of the time delay (e.g., relay is transferred), if the driver has not disabled the alarm circuit by re-entering the vehicle or taking the child out of the vehicle, the alarm circuit will be set off warning signals and will remain energized until disabled. However, this system requires modification to the vehicle to use the alarm and requires a pressure sensitive pad in the driver's seat to activate, adding more costly modifications to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,321,306 to Lee et al. discloses a wireless system that detects the presence of a child in a safety seat located in the passenger cabin of a vehicle includes a controller responsive to signals generated by sensors monitoring predefined functions of the vehicle, RFID tag device attached to the safety seat and RFID tag reader mounted in the cabin. The system generates control signals which activate an alarm, open the doors of the vehicle and roll down windows if the child is left in the safety seat of an unattended vehicle. However, this system requires modification to the vehicle to use the alarm, requires the presence of a RFID reader which can be costly, and relies upon a pressure sensor pad in the car seat to detect the presence of the child, which creates a potential issue with the sensor as it can be dislodged during use, thus deactivating the alarm. Lastly, the system requires that the vehicle be equipped with automatic doors and windows for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,224,270 to Patterson et al. discloses a child seat adapted for use in a vehicle, the child seat comprising: a shell portion; a harness for securing a child to the child seat, the harness comprising adjustable harness tether(s) secured to the shell portion at one end and having a latch plate at the other, the latch plate being configured to releasably engage a buckle of the harness; a tension sensor(s) for providing a signal indicative of a tension of the adjustable harness tether(s); and an electronic control unit secured to the shell portion, the electronic control unit being operably coupled to the tension sensor(s) to receive the signal, the electronic control unit being capable of processing the signal to compare the signal to a signal indicative of a predetermined range of acceptable tension, wherein the electronic control unit provides an output indicating whether the tension of the adjustable harness tether(s) is(are) within the predetermined range. However, this disclosure merely determines if the child safety harness is properly secured and does not determine the position of the driver in relation to the car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,106,207 to Marchan discloses an alarm which includes a pressure-actuated sensor positional beneath the seat liner of a vehicle child seat. The sensor includes a plastic enclosure positioned thereabout for shielding the sensor from foreign elements. A speaker is coupled to the sensor and is attachable to an outer surface of the child seat. A push button switch is coupled to the sensor and the speaker, and is attachable to a vehicle door. The switch includes a female receptacle and a male plug mateable therewith. The receptacle and plug communicate with the sensor. The sensor generates and transmits a signal when a threshold weight is detected and the vehicle door is ajar. The speaker receives the signal and emits an audible signal and continues to emit the signal until at least one sensor and push bottom switch are reset. A power source is coupled to the speaker. However, this disclosure requires modification to the vehicle to use the alarm. As mentioned above, this modification can be costly. Specifically with this disclosure, the modification entails door wiring modifications. The alarm relies upon a sensor within the car seat, which creates a potential issue with the sensor as it can be dislodged during use, thus deactivating the alarm. Lastly, the alarm relies upon speakers on the child seat, rather than a speaker on the driver through a fob or personal electronic device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,988 to Kalce discloses an infant alarm system for automobiles for alarming when the driver seat is unoccupied has a pressure sensor pad for detecting the presence of a person in a car seat. A belt buckle switch is for determining whether a belt buckle is buckled into an infant car seat. A control box is electrically connected to the pressure sensor pad and the belt buckle switch. The control box is for outputting an alarm signal when the belt buckle switch indicates that the belt buckle is buckled into the infant car seat and the pressure sensor pad does not detect the presence of the person in the car seat. However, this system requires modification to the vehicle to use the alarm. As mentioned above, this modification can be costly. Additionally, this system requires use of an on/off switch to activate and deactivate the alarm. This additional step can easily be overlooked during a busy morning, thus leaving the potential for the alarm system to be unarmed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,924,742 to Mesina discloses a seat belt alarm system which activates an alarm when a child is buckled in a car seat and when the car key is removed from the ignition. The seat belt alarm system includes a belt buckle having a belt-buckled sensor and a transmitter that transmits a belt-buckled signal when the belt is buckled. A remote key module includes a key-removed sensor that senses when the key is not in a keyhole. The key module further includes a receiver and an alarm device that is activated when the key is not in the keyhole and the belt-buckled signal is received from the transmitter. In another variation, a controller is provided. The controller may be coupled to various components including the belt-buckled sensor, a key-removed sensor, a transmitter and additional devices such as a horn, air conditioning, etc. The controller instructs the transmitter to send an activate-alarm signal to a receiver in the key module when a belt-buckled signal and a key-removed signal are input to the controller. The alarm device may provide a sound, vibration, light, or another indicator. Another variation includes a removable baby seat with a seat belt alarm system. Still another variation includes an automobile having a seat belt alarm system. However, this unit requires modification to the vehicle to use the alarm and requires the car ignition to activate. Lastly, the alarm system requires a pressure sensitive pad in the driver's seat to activate, adding more modification to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,909,365 to Toles discloses a child safety seat with a safety seat unit. An alarm unit is coupled to the safety seat unit. The alarm unit sounds an alarm to remind occupants of the vehicle when a child is sitting in the child safety seat after the ignition of the vehicle in which the child safety seat is installed is turned off. However, this unit requires modification to the vehicle to use the alarm and requires the car ignition to activate. Further, a specialized key is required to use the alarm, thus increasing the costs associated with this alarm. The alarm is located in the chest strap, which as explained above, can be problematic in the long-term effectiveness of the alarm. And lastly, this invention does not monitor the location of the driver of the vehicle, but instead uses a timeout function.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,844 to Burgess discloses a child seat with a built-in alarm that alerts if the door is opened. However, the constant alerting by Burgess's system—as the door will always be opened even if the parent hasn't forgotten the child—inefficiently drains the power supply of the alarm and also will unnecessarily wake a sleeping child.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,293 to Rossi discloses a warning system for detecting presence of the child in an infant seat that detects the state of the vehicle's ignition system. However, the Rossi '293 patent overly complicates the alarm system by not only detecting a child is present, but also detecting whether the vehicle is still operating. This complicated dual detection system allows for potential failure of the system.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,509 to Rice discloses a voice-activated vehicle alarm system that generates an output signal in response to signals from a temperature sensor and a sound detector. However, the Rice '509 patent lacks the ability to sound an alarm until a potentially dangerous temperature has already been reached inside of the vehicle.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,070 to Thornton discloses a child alert alarm for automobiles that detects the presence of a child locked within a parked automobile during extreme temperatures. However, the Thornton '070 patent cannot sound an alarm until a potentially dangerous temperature has already been reached inside of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,291 to Thornton discloses a child alert system for automobiles. However, the Thornton '291 patent has a significant drawback of not sounding an alarm until a potentially dangerous temperature has already been reached inside of the vehicle.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,234 to Emery et al. discloses an infant vehicle seat alarm system that produces an audible or visual warning when the seat/carrier component is initially aligned on the base component, not locked onto the base component, or when the harness is in an unused state. However, the Emery et al. '234 patent does not alert the driver to the presence of an infant when the driver is away from the vehicle.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,099 to Kassai discloses a child's safety seat for an automobile. However, the Kassai '099 patent does not generate an alarm when the driver is away from the vehicle.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a child safety seat with alarm that allows notifying the driver of the vehicle that an infant is in its carrier inside of the vehicle when the driver steps away from the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a child safety alarm system which will work with all vehicles, including those without sophisticated computer & GPS systems.
There is a need for an alarm system that is integrated with the car seat to avoid loss of components near young children. Any parent is aware of the risk of a child swallowing or chewing on items. Likewise, as children grow, they are more inquisitive and manipulative of their environment. Older siblings are able to move components without their parent's knowledge, thus potentially destroying the alarm system if they remove and lose components.
There is a need for an alarm system that is integrated with the buckle of the car seat. Many of the inventions disclosed previously utilize the chest strap of the car seat. Chest straps for car seats are typically more flimsy than the buckle, which could lead to breakage of any inserted electrical components over time, and are more suspect to the child unsecuring the connection, thus deactivating the alarm system. Finally, the chest strap is in a more central location for liquid spills to come in contact with the electrical components. Other inventions rely upon a weight sensor on the car seat that can become dislodged and not respond to the presence of a child.
There is a need for an alarm system that travels with the driver if the driver leaves the vehicle. Some of the disclosures rely upon the alarm system of the car or on the car seat itself. When a driver is a way from the vehicle, relying upon alarms within the vehicle are not effective ways of alerting the driver. Therefore there is a need for an alarm that is a close personal effect of the driver.
There is a need for an alarm system that monitors the location of the driver rather than utilizing preset timeout functions to remind the driver of the potential occupancy of the vehicle. Timeout functions can be disregarded by the driver if they are instituted to quickly after shutting off the ignition. Drivers of tiny humans can become distracted by gathering paraphernalia from the car and still forget the important cargo within. Therefore, there is a need to tie the alarm system to the driver's proximity to the car rather than the ignition.
There is a need for an alarm system that activates immediately upon connection of the buckle of the car seat. Some previous disclosures require the parent to arm the alarm system, but this step can be overlooked easily, leaving the alarm system unarmed.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved child safety seat with alarm that can be used for notifying the driver of the vehicle that an infant is in its carrier inside of the vehicle when the driver steps away from the vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the child safety seat with alarm according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of notifying the driver of the vehicle that an infant is in its carrier inside of the vehicle when the driver moves away from the vehicle.